


The thief and the beast

by AzarikaTheParasite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Thief, What am I even doing please send help, maybe nsfw later, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarikaTheParasite/pseuds/AzarikaTheParasite
Summary: Killisha a local prostitute and a thief, low on budget and in need of a money. She wants to steal something from gardens, but someone is not happy about it.English is not my first language so please please If you see some errors let me know in the comments thnak you! Open for ideas.





	The thief and the beast

Dressed up in the most expensive fabrics and silk, she looks so royal she looks so chic. As she walks down the glass stairs all they can do is stare. She the highest of the high, richest of the rich, our queen. So beautiful and deeply respected they are calling her- "WAKE UP SLUT!"

She shakes at being called and wakes up, she catches her head as a stinking pain attacks her brain. She opens her eyes and looks up.  
"What did I drink last night?"  
She asks with a raspy voice and a quite unknown yet strong accent.  
"Everything." Answers the older man.  
"Yea but like was it a wine or a rum?"  
"Every. Thing."  
"Oh." She stops for a little while.  
"Now that's not good is it?"  
Man can only roll his eyes and sigh.  
"Where is my money?"

The woman blinks a few times before she gets nervous and starts sweating.  
"M-money huh? W-well aren't those things just evil! How many friendships have ended because of them and-"  
"Killisha, I am NOT your friend you still owe me money from last month plus I am not even mentioning the fact that most of the times you ended up sleeping on the floor in my pub! Just like you are lying right now."  
"Oh, yea..."  
She looks at herself, spread on the floor still in all of her clothes, her hair a mess and her rat Zacharie sleeping on top of her breasts.  
"Okay, you got the point right there but this month has been super bad for me! No costumers! As if I was ugly and fat-"  
"Which you are." Said the man as he smirked.  
"....." She sighed.  
"Look, my point is: I am dry as a desert, no money no nothing. I know I owe you money but look at me!"  
"I 've seen desperate human before, no need to look twice. Look, you have 3 days to get the money if not, guards will take care of it. And of your little tiny hands of a thief."   
The man said and winked at her. He knew that only body horror will get her scared. It wasn't a nice move, considering that her mother got her arms and then her head cut off, but it was the only thing that would work on the woman.   
No jail or punishment, only this. And it did a woman gave him disgusted and terrified look and left. 

She was wandering around the streets looking here and there, looking at all the yummy food. God, she was hungry, so she started picking, here and there. 

Some little apple, that would get lost anyway, half of the baguette, no one will want it anyway, it's too hard... 

When she got enough food that would feed her and her rat she got lost in the small streets of this big beautiful town. She sat down, supporting her back against the wall, took the apple and bite into it. It wasn't sweet, it was bitter as if it were rotting for days. Amazing, she can't even pick a good apple, now she is going to die poor and hungry. 

Iconic. 

Her ma would be proud, well not really, but there is no point in feeling like this, the bit into a baguette and even though it was hard it was still edible, much much better than the apple. She gave a piece to Zacharie and patted him on his back. 

"Oh Zach, how are we going to get the money?" The rat looked at her with his red eyes and blinked a few times. 

"Palace? What would we do in there?" She questioned.   
He then started wiggling his tail with little gold rings on it. 

"OH yeah! You mean we could pick those little shiny things they put on fountains? That's genius!" She said happily and held him tight on her breasts.   
"Well we better get going, the sooner we get the money the better!"

As soon as she finished her meal she went to the gardens of the palace, as silly as it sounds it wasn't that hard to get in there. The guards had a stable routine and she already knew when they are going to change and she will have time to get in there. 

The gardens were huge, she actually had to agree with everyone by saying that they are truly beautiful, all the nature and flowers she has never seen before were making her head dizzy, but there is no time to get all rosy about this. She is here because of the job.   
She never understood why in the name of count would they put golden plates with expensive gems on the fountains where anyone can get to them and steal them.   
She guessed it has something to do with being so rich you can put gold everywhere, just because you are THAT rich.   
Whatever the case is, she is taking them tonight if they were so rich to put them here in the first place they are rich enough to buy new ones as well. 

She got to the first fountain and took her knife out, she started digging the first gem covered in gold out of the rock and then she heard something, could it be guards?   
She can´t get caught, she is not losing her arm today! She stopped what she was doing and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Nothing, Maybe she is just paranoid? Hmm, maybe... She then got back to work and she got the first gem out, nice. Very nice, she was observing it in her hand and then the sound came again!   
For real? Who is there? She again turned around, watching someone or something that made the sound... Nothing. She started working on another gem then and for the third time, she heard the sound.   
"ALRIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF!"   
"As you wish, thief..." Said the mysterious voice and before she could detect where it came from, the figure of some kind of a beast or an animal stood in front of her.   
She stood there, unable to think of anything good to do at this situation. What is... THIS? How does it talk? Why is it here? ..... WHY DOES IT SMELL SO BAD?!   
She looked into the eyes of the creature and without any emotion said: "What kind of dog are you?"


End file.
